Rodney Betters
Rodney "Rowdy" Betters is a character who plays a recurring role across the ''F.E.A.R.'' series. He is voiced by Jim Ward. Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon Commissioner Rodney Betters is the F.E.A.R. team leader and coordinator, and is in charge of briefing and monitoring the status of F.E.A.R. field operatives via the Hannibal-3 spy satellite during missions. Speaking with a noticeable mid-western accent, He relays information as necessary to and from fellow teammates and stays out of direct action. For communication, Betters operates from mobile command facilities through wireless communications equipment. The Point Man transfers a huge amount of evidence on the illegal actions of Armacham Technology Corporation to Betters during ''F.E.A.R. Like most other characters, he is shocked and disgusted at the immoral actions ATC has committed. As such, he is no longer surprised about why the ATC security guards are trying to eliminate outsiders, and mentions that "someone is going to burn for this." Although he is never seen again in F.E.A.R. 2 and F.E.A.R. 3, Betters is believed to have survived the events of F.E.A.R., including the explosion of the Origin Facility; as he is not deployed into Fairport. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point Betters is heard from briefly at the end of ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. After Alma Wade's presence vanishes from Auburn Hospital, the radio jamming that had previously affected the area is lifted long enough for Betters to express his relief and radio the Point Man and tell him that an extraction UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter is arriving for him on the Auburn Hospital roof. ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate Betters also provides information to the Second F.E.A.R. team during the events of ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. However, Betters is not heard from after the Origin Facility explosion, though he is mentioned by the Nightcrawler Commander in Interval 07 - Showdown. After the Commander takes Alma's DNA and when the Sergeant chases him, the Commander says that "Surely they (Betters) could send better than you." Moreover, before their final fight, he mutters "Betters sending one of his tin-men to kill me? Typical." According to Capt. Raynes, the Nightcrawler force has the files of the F.E.A.R. and its personnel, including Betters. Trivia * Betters appears to be kind-spirited, as he tends to stick up for the Point Man, and is always reassuring when things go wrong in the line of duty. Chen seems to be an exception, however, as Betters is shown to have little patience for his jokes and specifically reminds him of the "Amarillo" incident when ordering the live capture of Gavin Morrison. * Betters, with the second F.E.A.R. team, is seen in a C-130 at the start of Perseus Mandate. However, the C-130 found crashed in Interval 04 seems to not belong to F.E.A.R., as the Point Man comes across the same plane in Extraction Point, then sometime afterwards is contacted by Betters. Also, if one looks close, they can see that the plane the second F.E.A.R. team paradrops from at the beginning of Perseus Mandate does not have the same markings as the downed plane. * Betters is voiced by Jim Ward, who is also the voice actor for the Nightcrawler Commander. * His call sign is TomCat. Gallery Rbartwork.png|Early artwork of Betters. Armacham-30.jpg|Rodney "Rowdy" Betters in the Armacham Field Guide. Jin, Spen and Rowdy during the briefing.jpg|Jin, Spen and Rowdy during the briefing. F.E.A.R. - Rodney Betters (2).png F.E.A.R. - Rodney Betters (1).png ru:Родни Беттерс Category:Extraction Point characters Category:Perseus Mandate characters Category:Characters Category:F.E.A.R. Characters Category:Male characters